In general, multiple video cameras for broadcasting are connected to a switcher while taking video for the television broadcasting. An operator of the switcher selects the video camera, video of which is to be employed for broadcasting, while viewing videos of the multiple video cameras. The production of an interesting TV program requires one video that zooms in on a broadcasting object and also another video of an entire broadcasting scene in order to add the realism of the site, in contrast. In order for each video camera operator to send various videos to the switcher based on his/her own judgment, there is needed a function that enables the video camera operator to easily check the video selected by the switcher. If the above function is available, the video camera operator easily takes video that is different from the video selectively employed by the switcher. Thus, a broadcasting video camera, in general, is capable of receiving return video from the switcher, and has a zoom remote controller connector, which is mounted on a return button of a lens attached to the video camera or which is mounted on a lens connected to the video camera. The zoom remote controller connector enables a function, in which the pressing of the return button through the lens attached to the video camera switches the video display of the view finder between the currently taking video and the return video from the switcher.